Plesioth
Plesioth are large water wyverns commonly found in jungles and desert water caves. Plesioth have shiny blue scales and heads shaped like that of sharks. They are commonly seen in the water, but have adapted legs for hunting. When weakened, the Plesioth's top fin flattens against their back. =Getting it out of the water= Due to its nature, the Plesioth spends a lot of its time in the water, making it difficult for Blademasters to attack. However, there are a few ways to lure the monster out of its domain. The most common way is throwing a Sonic Bomb; this will make the Plesioth jump with surprise and it will usually leap out of the water afterwards. However, Sonic Bombs don't work 100% of the time, and automatically send the Plesioth into Rage Mode. A trickier method would be to fish it out, using Frogs as bait. This method can only be done if the Plesioth is calm and hasn't seen you, and you must be alone, as it can somehow sense if other hunters are nearby. The last method is to deal damage on it until it heads for land. Gunners are usually best fit for this, but Blademasters can to an extent deal damage by throwing Stones or hitting the edges of its wings when it surfaces to attack. This might anger the Plesioth into coming out. You can also play the flute to get the Plesioth to jump out of the water. It might jump back into the water but it will still come out occasionally. Another way of getting plesioth out of the water is to lay some Large Barrel-Bombs on the edge of the land, and when the Plesioth closes in on the land and shoots a water beam at you it should hit the Large Barrel-Bomb, making it explode. This has the same effect as Sonic Bombs. Gunners can shoot Crag S and Clust S to trigger the same effect. =Battle= Plesioths have a powerful water jet attack when in water. This attack comes in two versions. One is a sideways sweep with limited range. The other is a vertical sweep that has infinite range. Although predictable, this attack can deal great damage if it hits. There are 2 land variations of this, one is exclusive to Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. The Plesioth stands up vertically, then shoots a beam of water sideways across the area. There is also the regular land 'Water Beam' attack. Plesioths can be surprisingly quick, especially when running. Like some of the other monsters, they have a hipcheck attack, which can be very difficult to avoid due to its large size and the fact that you will suffer damage should you be standing in the general viscinity, regardless of whether or not the attack actually connects. They also have the ability to put hunters to sleep if they jump over you when leaving the water. Besides avoiding this, one should also be aware of the Plesioth's "slither" attack, which it does after it hits land or if you are far away from it, in a manner similar to that of Cephalos. Plesioth are the weakest to the thunder element. Their tail whip has a great range. It would be wise to fight Plesioth with a weapon that has the block ability. Plesioth's most sensitive areas are its stomach (most sensitive), neck and the legs. Paintballs are also not necessary for this monster, as it usually stays in only 2 different areas. =Training mission= Once you finish the Khezu training and Daimyo Hermitaur training with all weapons, the Special Training mission of Plesioth will be unlocked. =Monsters in Relation= They share an evolutionary lineage with the Cephadrome, desert piscines that "swim" through sand, alongside their lesser brethren, the Cephalos. There is also a subspecies known as the Green Plesioth and another piscine monster named the Lavasioth. Location, Location, Location Within the Jungle, Plesioths only appear in Areas 3 and 4. They can also be found in the Desert, swimming in Areas 6 & 7. In the Old Desert, Plesioth is only found in Area 5. =Facts= *Plesioth's prefer swimming in the water to walking on the land. *Hunters prefer to get a Plesioth's attention by fishing with frog bait, because they don't attack right after being dragged to land. *According to the official Manga of Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter Orage, a Plesioth was slain by 4 hunters wearing only a Kelbikini (a swimming suit made out of Kelbi skin) *Plesioth's only lay their eggs underwater, which explains why their eggs cannot be obtained. *When weak and able to be Captured, Plesioth's dorsal fin will fold down. Category: Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Piscines Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep